just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DADDY
Daddy (stylized as DADDY) is a song in Just Dance 2017In the Chinese Version of Just Dance 2017, it is not included in the tracklist.. It is by PSY Ft. CL of 2NE1. Setting The classic dance takes place in a room on a checkerboard floor. The floor changes colors throughout the performance, and the area behind the coaches changes at a few points into an open atmosphere with numerous squares either rotating to the right or spurting out towards the front. The Father/Son dance takes place on a set with multiple props that tend to have designs on them. Throughout the performance, the set will change into an area simulating space. Mashup The mashup for DADDY is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 6 coaches in it and a theme called "K-Pop": coaches who have the appearance of K-Pop attire. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ Starships ▪ Birthday ▪ Chiwawa ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Birthday ▪ Starships ▪ Chiwawa ▪ ▪ Birthday ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ Chiwawa ▪ Starships ▪ Birthday ▪ Chiwawa ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Birthday ▪ Starships ▪ Chiwawa ▪ ▪ Birthday ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ Chiwawa ▪ Starships ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ Ievan Polkka ▪ Chiwawa ▪ Starships ▪ Birthday Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of DADDY Classic Version *Just Dance 2017 (All but China): Available from start Father/Son Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, (NTSC and PAL) Wii U, Xbox One (NTSC and PAL)): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Sixth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Songs Gallery Classic DADDY1.png DADDY2.png DADDY3.png DADDY4.png DADDY5.png DADDYGoldMove1.gif DADDY6.png DADDY7.png DADDYGoldMove2.gif Father/Son DADDYFatherSon1.png DADDYFatherSon2.png DADDYFatherSon3.png DADDYFatherSonGoldMove1.gif DADDYFatherSon4.png DADDYFatherSon5.png DADDYFatherSonGoldMove2.gif DADDYFatherSon6.png DADDYFatherSonGoldMove3.gif DADDYFatherSon7.png DADDYFatherSonGoldMove4.gif Mashup DADDYMashup1.PNG|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) DADDYMashup2.PNG|Starships DADDYMashup3.PNG|Birthday DADDYMashup4.PNG|Chiwawa DADDYMashup5.PNG|Gentleman (Sweat Version) DADDYMashup6.PNG|Ievan Polkka DADDYMashup6.1.png|Birthday DADDYMashup7.PNG|Starships DADDYMashup7.1.png|Chiwawa DADDYMashupGoldMove1.gif| DADDYMashup8.PNG|Birthday DADDYMashup9.PNG|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) DADDYMashup10.PNG|Chiwawa DADDYMashup11.PNG|Starships DADDYMashupGoldMove2.gif| DADDYMashup12.PNG|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) DADDYMashup13.PNG|Ievan Polkka DADDYMashup14.PNG|Birthday Promotional Images DADDYThumbnail.png DADDYThumbnail2.png DADDYAnnouncement.gif JustDance2017GreetingCard2.png 2017Banner2.PNG 2018Banner.png SpotifyImage2.PNG DADDYFatherSonThumbnail.png DADDYFatherSonThumbnail2.png Other DADDYMiddleCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach in the middle from the Classic Version DADDY1stLeftRightCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the first coach on the left/right from the Classic Version. One of them is known as "Girly" DADDYFatherSonLeftCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the left from the Father/Son Version DADDYPose1.png DADDYPose2.png DADDYFatherSonPose1.png DADDYFatherSonPose2.png References Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Trio Songs Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup